


What is it, other Scott?

by glyph_zero



Category: Mass Effect, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Also sorta fluffy?, Crack, Cuddles happen, F/M, Happened unplanned I swear!, Humor, M/M, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyph_zero/pseuds/glyph_zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus has a dream.</p><p>Also, he is currently sharing a bed with his CommanderSlashDubConRoommate :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is it, other Scott?

Garrus sat up in bed abruptly with a shout.

"Aaaahhhuuuiirrggg...uh"

Beside him a naked Shepard sat up.

"What is it, Garrus?"

"I had a dream...about Tali" Garrus murmured.

Beside sheppard a naked Kaidan sat up.

"Uh oh. A Tali dream"

Sheppard pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I thought we agreed not to use the "T" word after nine o clock"

"Word"

"I know it's just...it was a prophetic dream"

"What was it about?" Kaidan asked, rubbing Johns arm to calm him down.

"She was writhing half naked, covered in dextro cheese..."

At the other end of the bed a naked James Vega sat up.

"And you didn't bang her? Are you _gay_?"

"I know, I know"

A naked Steve Cortez sat up between James and Kaidan, making unhappy little gumbling noises.

Kaidan smiled at the cute picture. "What is it, other Jacob?"

"What's going on, why is everyone up?"

"Garrus is being loco" James explained.

Steve Sighed unhappily and let himself flop down onto his side.

"Come back to bed, baby" he whined, stretching on hand out to rub James' tummy.

"I'm already in bed, Chiquito" James teased, smiling gently

"Then lay down and cuddle me" Steve commanded with a pout.

James obliged grinning. He took Steve in his arm, sighing contendly.

Kaidan stretched out a hand and gently stroked down Steves muscular back, letting his hand entangle with James'.

Shepard had watched them silently. Now he laid down himself with a big sigh, stretching out.

Kaidan took the invitation and cuddled into Shepards arm.

After a second Garrus flopped back as well.

Sheppard stared at the ceiling for a while, listening to Kaidans calm breathing.

"Garrus?"

"Yes, Sheppard?"

"You need to find a new flat"

**Author's Note:**

> Saw EDI and Traynor's awkward conversation on youtube and this kinda popped up in my mind?
> 
> I can't even with my brain right now...
> 
> My headcanon is, that Garrus occasionally calibrates his weapons at home and his flats burn down.
> 
> Also unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Turned out way more fluffy then expected...I'M SO SORRY! X)


End file.
